It's Not Always a Bed of Roses
by Prettylittlepetal
Summary: Tumblr prompt. With Henry and Elizabeth it definitely wasn't love at first sight.


**Contrary to what the kids think - it wasn't exactly love at first sight the first time Henry and Elizabeth met. They were both young and opinionated and were still figuring out how to fit into this world**.

.

The light knock on her bedroom door roused Elizabeth for her dozing. She blinked a few times and sat up, moving the papers surrounding her to her bed side table. "Yeah?" She called quietly, looking expectantly towards the door.

"Mom?" Stevie whispered, walking in the room and crossing towards the bed. "Can I talk to you?" She hovered by the bed nervously, chewing a hang nail on her thumb.

Elizabeth nodded, moving into the middle of the bed and patting the mattress "of course you can sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't... I don't think I'm ready to get married" she whispered, looking at Elizabeth; tears shining in her eyes. "I mean I love Jareth, I do... but... I don't love him like you and dad love each other."

Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arm around her oldest daughter. "Oh baby, that's not... you should compare your dad and I to you and a Jareth." She shook her head and smiled softly "love between one couple isn't how it looks in every couple, and your love for him will only grow the longer you know him."

Stevie nodded slowly, "but you and dad, you're so..." she laughed slightly and looked at her mum "loved up and... you know... touchy feely, it's actually quite disgusting sometimes." Her face scrunched up slightly as she thought of the times she'd caught her parents making out, or feeling each other up or that one time she'd caught them in bed together. That had definitely taught her to knock on her patents door, even at mid day on a Wednesday.

Elizabeth laughed, her cheeks tinging pink. "Yeah, well - " she coughed slightly "we weren't always like that."

"No?" Stevie queried, moving closer to her mum and cuddling into her, pulling the duvet up.

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Stevie moved closer to her. Her arm tightened around her and she lay back beside her; at heart Stevie was still her precious baby, even at twenty one. "No, there was a time your dad and I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other" Elizabeth grimaced slightly and then chuckled, "I punched him the day before he asked me out on a date."

"What?!" Stevie sat up, looking down at her mother in disbelief. "You always said it was love at first sight! I imagined you were just as nauseating as you are now."

Elizabeth laughed and pulled Stevie close again, "maybe it was love at first sight" she smiled, "we just didn't know it yet..."

.

 _Elizabeth sat at the back of the classroom, her legs tucked up on to the chair as she waited for the professor to arrive. Her notebook sat open in front of her and she doodled absentmindedly as more students trickled in. A cough interrupted her drawing and she looked up slowly; he stood over her with a frown on his face, even with the frown he was beautiful. Elizabeth sucked in a breath and raised an eyebrow "can I help you..?"_

 _Henry looked down at the blonde girl and nodded, "yeah... you're in my seat." He hadn't meant to come across so cold, but he'd never seen no the attractive blonde in this class before and now she was in his seat._

 _Elizabeth's eyebrow raised higher and she stood up; making a show of looking over the desk and chair. "Huh" she nodded, sitting back down again. "I don't see your name on it." A slight smirk teased her lips. "There's a seat there" she pointed to her left._

 _Henry huffed slightly, puffing his chest out and sitting down. "I always sit there, just... just don't do it again."_

 _Elizabeth's smile grew wider and she leant her face against her hand; looking completely innocent. "You'd better get here earlier then." Her voice was almost a whisper as she turned back to the front, waiting on the lecture to begin._

 _"So for this weeks assignment" Elizabeth was falling asleep at the monotonous tone of her professor "I've assigned you into pairs and I want you to produce a presentation on the topic I've written on these bits of paper" he held a bowl up and began to call names. "Stevens and Jones..." two people stood up, picking a topic from the mysterious bowl and leaving the class, "Peters and Petrov, McLaughlin and Williams, Smith and Johnson" the pairs followed suit as the professor continued. "Adams and McCord."_

 _Henry stood up, looking around for his partner. He couldn't help but grin as his chair their stood up._

 _Elizabeth groaned, following him to the front then out of the classroom. "So, what's the topic..?" She looked at him expectantly._

 _Henry opened the paper and looked at her "we've to present Augustines theory of the just war in six minutes, and it makes to 30% of our grade for this class." He looked at her, studying the fleeting expressions on her face._

 _"Alright" Elizabeth nodded, "shall we meet in the library after lunch and start?_ "

 _Henry nodded, "unless... you want to grab lunch..?"_

 _"Thanks, but I've made plans." She smiled, "I'll see you at one?"_

 _Henry nodded, saying nothing._

 _"Great" she smiled, "you don't have a seat in there too, do you? I wouldn't want to put you out..."_

 _She was teasing, he could tell. "No" he shook his head and smiled, "just in there." He pointed to the classroom._

 _Elizabeth laughed, already walking down the corridor. "I'm Elizabeth by the way." She looked back at him briefly._

 _"Henry." He called after her; completely and utterly perplexed by the blonde enigma._

 _._

 _She was curled up in chair when he approached, reading a book on just war theories; she held the book with her left hand and made notes with her right. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth._

 _He sat down heavily, dumping his back pack beside him. "Enjoying Augustine?" He grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. "He's great isn't he?"_

 _Elizabeth snorted and looked up. "You're joking right..?"_

 _Henry shook his head "he was brilliant, he laid the foundations of military ethics."_

" _You're deluded, you know that right?" She laughed, shaking her head; mirth written all over her face._

 _"How am I deluded?" Henry could feel a defensive edge settling in his tone. "What part of that don't you agree with?"_

 _She closed her book with a definitive thud and looked up, giving him her full attention. "Well, for a start all he done was say that Christians under rule of government had to choice to fight an immoral act war. Which, by the way, I do not agree with." She knew this debate was going to get heated._

 _Henrys back straightened and he shook his head, appalled by her apparent ignorance, "those who have waged war in obedience to the devine command have by no means violated the commandment 'Thou shalt not kill'"_

 _Her eyebrow quirked as he quoted Contra Faustum Manichaeum._

 _He continued, not allowing her to interrupt. "Don't you think that that comforted so many Christians, who were forced to fight in wars they didn't believe in?" He was poised, waiting for her to reply._

 _"I'm not arguing about which ancient quoted provided solace to the religious" she rolled her eyes "I'm saying that compared to, Aquinas for example, Augustine didn't contribute so much to the actual just war theory. He just... said some wars were ok."_

 _"If that's how you want to look at..." Henry shook his head. It was obvious to him she, a freshman, wasn't cut out for the thought of a senior class._

 _Elizabeth slammed her hand on the table, smiling as she noticed him jumping slightly "don't patronise me Henry, I'm not a child." Her voice was steely and determined. "Just because you don't agree with me it doesn't mean I'm wrong, it's an ethics class Henry. I'd hardly call it black and white."_

 _"Alright, alright". He held his hands up, "let's just work on this presentation"_

 _._

 _Elizabeth threw herself onto her bed and groaned, turning to look at her roommate. "He's a chauvinist" she growled "he spoke to me like a child and basically told me every single of of my ideas were wrong!"_

 _Becky looked over from her position at her desk and smirked, "sounds like sexual tension to me Elizabeth." She moved over and sat next to her on the bed. "He hot?" She leaned closer conspiratorially, as if being let in on a secret._

 _Elizabeth groaned again, covering her hand with her face. "So hot, like sex on legs kind of hot." Her voice was muffled by her hand but her words were clear enough._

 _Becky squealed. "I know it! He's only acting like that because he thinks you're hot too" she grinned "can you blame him.?"_

 _Elizabeth laughed, reaching out to swat her "this isn't 8th grade, Becky, he's like... twenty three not thirteen."_

 _"They're all the same, Elizabeth" she nodded, clearly considering herself an expert on it "I bet you twenty dollars you'll do it before the end of the year."_

 _Elizabeth merely snorted in return._

 _._

 _"You don't think that could have went a little better?!" Elizabeth stormed out of the classroom, looking back at Henry. "Why did you do that?!" Elizabeth was angry; he'd interrupted her part of the presentation and corrected her opinion. She wasn't even sure how he could correct an opinion. "I swear if this messes up our grade..!" She stormed off down the corridor._

 _"What are you taking about?!" He followed her down the corridor, slightly perturbed by the anger; he could almost see it radiating from her petite figure._

 _"Correcting me like that!" She whipped round to face him "you called me out in front of the class over an opinion!" She could feel hot tears of anger burning; she refused to let them fall._

 _"Because you were wrong!" He fired back. "Why would I let you just say the wrong thing and leave it, that's idiotic." He shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously; for such a petite woman she didn't back down easily. "Calm down, Lizzie." He knew, as soon as he'd said it, that it was wrong. He knew that his tone was dripping with sarcasm and patronisation._

 _Her fist connected with his upper arm before she could even think about her actions. "Don't. Ever." Her words were laced with venom, "don't ever call me that, or speak to me in such a condescending tone." Her jaw tightened. "My name, Henry, as you very well know, is Elizabeth." She turned to walk away than spun back around "better yet, just don't speak to me again."_

 _He rubbed his arm, watching her walk off. He was speechless, but that woman sure packed a good punch._

 _._

 _She took the same seat in the classroom as last time, in the back corner. Her eyes narrowed as her dropped into the seat next to her._

 _He leaned over, "go out with me Elizabeth?"_

 _"Wh-what?!" She spluttered. "You're insane."_

 _"Maybe" he grinned, "but I'm also insanely attracted to you." He wasn't ashamed to admit it. "Just dinner?" He whispered._

 _"No." She shook her head, turning to the front._

 _._

 _He asked her again, every day for a week. He popped up everywhere._

 _"Just dinner" he'd grin, "you know you're attracted to me too."_

 _Elizabeth would snort, he sure was cocky but she refused to admit she found him attractive. Until she finally gave in, "Fine. Dinner."_

 _"I'll see you at seven." He grinned, sauntering off with an air of self confidence around him._

 _._

 _Dinner had been ok; passable pasta, acceptable wine and perfunctory conversion._

 _She sighed as he payed the bill, refusing to go Dutch._

 _"You can pay next time" he promised with a grin._

 _Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Next time?" She hated to admit it, but that grin was making her think inappropriate thoughts._

 _"Next time." He nodded in confirmation. "I'll walk you home."_

 _He was chivalrous, she'd give him that. He wrapped her jacket over her bare arms and his arm around her shoulder. "So, drinks on Friday? First round on you"_

 _She didn't know what possessed her, but she agreed. Maybe Becky was right, sexual tension. He made her so angry, it was infuriating to be in the same room as him; she was infatuated._

 _They stopped at her dorm and she looked up, "thanks for di-"_

 _He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers and wrapping his arm around her waist. Her reciprocation spurred him on, his tongue begging for entrance; his hand on her bum._

 _She pulled back, several minutes later; her lips were swollen and she was almost panting. From that kiss, there was definitely chemistry. She pecked him on the cheek, whispering "Friday" and walked inside with a large grin on her throughly kissed lip._

 _._

 _Five, incredible, dates later she lay in bed beside him. Her naked body half across his as she regained control of her breathing and her legs stopped shaking. "Damn" she groaned._

 _"Tell me about it." He grinned, thoroughly sated._

 _"No" she shook her head, "I owe Becky twenty bucks now."_

 _He didn't press the issue; instead, pressed his lips against hers._

.

 _Four years later, she was his wife._

 _Becky, her maid of honour, had - in her infinite wisdom - brought up the sex bet in her speech. Elizabeth could see the blush on the other Mrs McCords cheeks from across the able. Her grip on Henrys hand tightened; a grimace on her face._

 _It may not have been love at first sight, but it was definitely love now._

 _._

Stevie smiled, looking up at her mom with tears in her eyes. "I never knew that story." She whispered, cuddling closer to her mum. She loved feeling like a child again, the comfort of her mother was something she'd always need.

"There was no reason to tell it" Elizabeth whispered. "All you had to know was that we loved each other eventually and, thank god, we still do."

Her hand stroked Stevie's cheek, "you don't have to marry Jareth tomorrow Stevie. You'll know when the time is right baby."

"Thanks mom." Stevie smiled, sitting up, about to go back to her own room.

"What, you're too old and grown up to stay and cuddle with your mom?" Elizabeth teased, holding her arm out. "Why don't we watch a movie and I'll text your dad to bring ice cream?"

Stevie needed no persuasion, she flopped back to the bed beside Elizabeth.

.

"What are you two girls up to?" H dry finally made an appearance from work, two pints of ice cream in his hands.

"I was telling Stevie about how we met." She grinned, conspiratorially and winked.

Henry laughed, squeezing between them and wrapping his arms around them both. "Did she tell you she punched me? I was bruised for weeks."

"You wouldn't have had it any other way" Elizabeth smirked, leaning up and kissing him - probably deeper than she should have.

"Guys!" Stevie interrupted "this is exactly what I mean mom." She waved a hand "sickening."

Elizabeth merely laughed, "just wait till you and Jareth get married."

"I probably still have a mark from where your ring dug in when you hit me." Henry mused, seemingly out of the blue.

Elizabeth laughed out loud, "I'm glad you asked me out."

"Wouldn't change it for the world." Henry concurred.

.

 **i hope you enjoyed this! I didn't go exactly as i waned - my mind wandered in so many directions. I know Henry is a little out of character but hey, it's fiction. This was a tumblr promot, I hope the prompter enjoys and thinks it did it justice. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know!**


End file.
